Sous le tatami
by Mitsuko-Jiyushi
Summary: Une série de petites histoires indépendantes des unes et des autres, tantôt dramatiques, tantôt violentes, parfois bercées par l'humour ou bien tiraillées par la mort. Couples parfois mignons ou approchant la limite du bizarre, tout y passera !


**Alors ? Comment ça va ? J'ai décidé de faire un nouveau projet sur Kamisama Hajimemashita ! Je n'ai jamais écrit d'histoires courtes mais ça devrait le faire ^^ ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Dans ce premier chapitre , j'ai décidé de mettre en avant Jirô et Suirô de façon plus sauvage que sentimentale ! J'ai peur que Jir** **ô** **ne soit pas très ressemblant mais je fais de mon mieux ^^ Enjoy !**

Premier Talisman : La douleur du Tengu

Avant , je vivais dans un endroit reculé , exclu de tous … Car j'avais désobéi aux règles pour pouvoir le protéger … Shinjirô… Cet enfant délaissé de tous a tout de même fini par descendre de la montagne pour pouvoir échapper à Jirô -san … Je demeurais fou d'inquiétude pour lui , me demandant comment il allait et surtout s'il s'en voulait . Ce doit être le cas , le connaissant . Après son départ , des années après , le Sôjobô fut atteint d'une maladie et l'enfant perdu revint auprès des siens afin de sauver tout le monde en compagnie d'une divinité de la terre et de son familier . Quand je vis celui qu'il était devenu , mes doutes se confirmèrent . Il se sentait vraiment coupable au point de devenir une autre personne que lui-même mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de mener sa mission à bien et d'obtenir le respect de Jirô . Il avait d'ailleurs découvert un nouveau sentiment auprès de l'humaine qui accompagnait notre jeune frère mais il ne put vraiment le développer à la fois à cause des règles de notre tribu mais aussi parce qu'il avait reçu une réponse négative de la part de celle-ci . Après leur départ, je fus convié au hall et y loge désormais . Jirô, lui, semblait adopter une étrange attitude à mon égard , un peu comme s'il était gêné . Je trouvais ça particulièrement adorable et je continuais donc à l'observer tranquillement dès que j'en avais l'occasion . C'est cette image-là qui m'induit en erreur et qui m'aveugla face au piège qui était pourtant dressé sous mes yeux .

Ce jour-là , Jirô m'avait fait convoquer pour affaire d'après ce que l'on m'a dit . Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait appel à moi mais sans que je ne sache pourquoi , un étrange sentiment de crainte demeurait en moi et cela ne me ressemblait pas . Je tâchais de le dissimuler du mieux que je le pouvais et me dirigea vers les appartements de celui qui souhaitait me voir . C'est tout souriant que j'ouvris la porte et que je me dirigeais vers lui :

\- Que se passe-t-il Jirô-san ? Y a-t-il un problème au sein du clan ?

\- Non . Tout va bien . Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour te voir toi répondit-il , détournant légèrement le regard . Hum ? Cela ne lui correspond pas … Aurait-il des problèmes avec lui-même ?

\- Quand … Tu as sauvé Shijirô au prix de tes ailes … Je t'ai haï et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu avais fait ça puis j'ai moi-même expérimenté la chose avec Nanami et j'ai saisi le devoir de protéger quelqu'un…

\- Où veux-tu en venir exactement… ?

\- tu l'as ressenti non … ? Le fait d'avoir été abandonné et trahi par la personne que tu as voulu protéger …

Pour étaler ses sentiments de cette façon , il devait vraiment se sentir mal… Mais peu importe …

\- As-tu besoin de réconfort , mon frère ? Questionnais-je en m'approchant calmement puis en caressant sa joue .

Son regard surpris et étonné me donne une réponse simple , claire et nette .

\- Alors , je vais te faire oublier … Nanami n'est pas digne de toi… Chuchotais-je au creux de son oreille . Fais de moi ce que tu souhaites…

\- Suirô…

A ce moment-là , tout dérapa et devint sombre : je fus violemment plaqué au sol par mon aîné qui semblait avoir perdu son self-control … Je me contentais de le fixer avec mon sourire habituel , l'incitant à continuer ce qu'il faisait . Cela le rassura et il entreprit de… Déchirer mes vêtements et de partir explorer mon corps pâle . Il passa sa langue sur un de mes boutons de chair et jouait avec l'autre . Ce n'était pas désagréable… Cela faisait mal mais … Je me surpris à apprécier cela … Était-ce parce que c'était lui ou bien parce que j'attendais cela depuis longtemps … Je l'ignore… Un cri s'échappa de ma gorge : il avait mordu …

\- huh… ! D-doucement…

\- grumpf ! Fut la réponse du plus âgé .

Il ne s'arrêta pas là , bien au contraire : il laissa sa marque un peu partout , agissant comme un prédateur marquant sa proie . Ma peau fut aspirée et rendue violacée au niveau de mon cou , de ma poitrine et même sur mon ventre . Je gémissais à chacun d'entre eux , tantôt de plaisir , tantôt de douleur… C'était étrange mais si bon… La bête que j'avais libérée avait fini par écarter d'un coup mes jambes , sans aucune douceur , faisant craquer certains de mes os . Des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux mais je les retins car ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui allait suivre . Je vis mon presqu'amant retirer ses propres vêtements et donc dévoiler son érection . Si gros… Sans même crier garde , il enfonça sa troisième jambe en moi , d'un coup . Il devait être vraiment frustré …

Je poussais un cri de douleur et commençait à pleurer d'inconfort . Impossible de retenir mes larmes , c'était trop fort… Jirô les lécha doucement et me regardait d'un air quasi-inhumain mais je pouvais y décerner quelque chose de rassurant . Je fermais doucement les yeux et entourait de mes bras sa nuque pendant que mon aîné faisait de rapides vas-et-viens en moi . Il était furieux . Vraiment furieux . Il tenait à me briser et je le laissait faire car je savais qu'il en avait besoin . Ses gémissements rauques s'accompagnaient et s'accordaient avec mes couinements de plaisir douloureux . Soudain , il me souleva et me coucha sur le ventre et souleva mon bassin afin de pouvoir m'étreindre plus en profondeur , comme si le moyen d'aller mieux se trouvait tout au fond …Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles nous découvrîmes ma prostate , il vint me remplir de sa semence abondamment . J'haletais rapidement en essayant de reprendre un souffle normal mais il ne me laissa pas ce répit . Nous continuâmes des heures . Sans s'arrêter une seule fois . Je m'étais posé plusieurs fois la question : qu'est-ce qui me faisait aimer ça ? Elle trottait dans ma tête et ne faisait que se répéter et finalement j'obtins ma réponse lorsqu'il vint en moi pour la énième fois, me remplissant de toute part , me tenant fermement contre lui , comme des amants . C'est là que je compris :

 _...J'aimais la douleur que m'infligeait Jirô-san…_

 **Comme vous pouvez le voir , c'est quelque chose de très court XS Je sais que la scène n'est pas très sauvage mais j'ai essayé avant tout de retranscrire les sentiments des personnages , surtout de Suirô car mon récit était bien plus centré sur lui qu'autre chose !**

 **Laissez-moi des avis , dites-moi ce que vous avez aimé ou détesté : je prendrais vos remarques en compte et j'essayerai d'améliorer mon écriture ! Sur ce , à la prochaine et l'on se retrouvera avec un Tomoe x Akura-ho ! ^^**


End file.
